Toffee Tornado
Toffee Tornados are a type of blocker in Candy Crush Saga. They first appear in Level 411 as the new element introduced in episode 29, Soda Swamp. Toffee Tornados start off looking like normal candies, however after the level's objective has been announced they turn into tornadoes. On iOS and Android devices, they instead emerge from a crack already onscreen. Properties The Toffee Tornado has some very unusual properties. After every move, the twisters move to a new random tile. These twisters can't be matched with any other candy. However, they can be temporarily disabled by special candies, making them go off the board, although they will return to the board after 5 moves. When they move to a new tile, the tile they land on becomes cracked. No candies fall on a cracked square. After another move, the crack disappears, allowing Candies back onto the tile. This means they block a tile for 2 moves in total. These blockers are unique in that they can actually be helpful. When a candy twister lands on a tile where there is already a blocker, it can actually break that blocker or take a layer off. However, they do 'not '''break jelly. If they land on a special candy they will set the special candy off, which is a nuisance especially on levels like 425 where special candy combinations are required as part of an order. Even if the required special candy is not required for an order, you may have been planning to combine it with something else. Therefore, this is one of the many annoying properties about this blocker. Trivia *Toffee Tornados go through Marmalade. If one lands on a marmalade square with a special candy beneath it, the special candy will be set off. *When a Toffee Tornado hits a wrapped candy , the wrapped candy will only explode once instead of twice like it usually does. *When they were first introduced, Toffee Tornados were not affected by special candies. This was changed when the next episode, Rainbow Runway, came out. *This is one of the most hated elements in the game, as it reduces levels like Level 417 to luck only. *In Cherry Chateau, no levels feature any Toffee Tornadoes at all. This trend was preserved with the release of Meringue Moor, and the current streak has now reached 36. *Unlike most other blockers, Toffee Tornadoes cannot be destroyed by Lollipop Hammers. *This blocker is one of the reasons levels 417, 419, 421, and 425 are all extremely hard. *They seem to avoid the Cake Bomb blocker and also Coconut Wheel. *Currently, this is the latest element to be introduced and not in the dreamworld. *A regular candy match adjacent to a Toffee Tornado sitting on top of a Multilayered Meringue will not destroy any layer further. *This is the ''only blocker in the entire game to be not present in Level 500. *Many suspect that the tornadoes know when a power up or other game-changing move is about to be made, and so will destroy a candy to stop it. This makes levels like 417, 419, 421, and 425 even more unbearable. Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:Most Hated Elements